Dark Angel, Come to Me
by namixheo15963
Summary: I have curently become obsessed with Jrock. So this is a fantasy story with me and the singers from my fav bands. Sorroy I couldn't find an exact category for it.
1. I want to be Free

Dark Angel, Come to Me.

Asagi-D, Ruki-The GazettE, Satashi-Girugamesh, Hizumi-D'espairsRay.

Chapter 1 **I want to be Free**

"So you need me to do your dirty work again huh?" I stood up, the chain around my neck retelling. "Who am I merciless killing for you now?"

"I need you to target a man named Asagi."

Hum, maybe you should start paying me, for using my body, or I just might kill you too."

"But you won't, cause you signed a contract. And if you break that contract, even you will experience things that will drive you to begging for death."

"I thought I was that thing. You're not that creative. I don't even know how you thought of something so gruesome and dark like me."

"The army wanted me to make something, the better, the more money I got. That's how. You were just going to be one big cash in, used as a war weapon against your will.

" Well that didn't change. Nothing but a puppet, to follow her masters every command. … So what did this Asagi guy do anyway?"

"He took thousands of Dollars away from me in Poker, I know he cheated."

"This wouldn't happen if maybe you stopped gambling."

"But that's one of my many ways of making money. Now get dressed." He threw clothes in my face.

"Why do you keep me locked up like that anyway? You know I won't break the contract."

He got close to me. "I know but you just look so sexy chained up like that my precious toy." I turned my head away in disgust. "Now go find him!" He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the brace around my neck. He put the key back into his pocket and walked out of the room.

I pulled the leather belly button shirt over my head, and then put on my black shirt, with a chain belt around it. I looked at the belt…"There's only one way to my freedom." My eyes then turned bright red.

Standing in the moonlight, black wings, shimmering like pure silver, burst out of my back. I looked up at the moon, "I'm sorry Asagi, but this the only way I know how to get my freedom back."

I flew off into the night sky.

It was fifteen minutes later, when I saw a castle. I breathed in a deep breath… "He's in there." I flew down to the roof of the castle, and then when I got close enough, I punched a huge hole in it.

The stones fell in with a tremble. Flying in through the dust, landed strong, not sure as to what I was. My wings flapped, clearing the dust. I walked through the fallen stones, seeing Asagi in a red velvet chair decorated with black metal. "Asagi! I have come to kill, an order from my master." His expression didn't change. A straight strong look into my eyes. I saw no fear.

"Ahh poor girl. If I recall… your names is Sarah, right?"

"How do you know my name!?"

"Your "Master" talked about you in our last poker game."

"He would never do such a thing. No one knows about me other then the government and the people I kill, who are up in heaven. No tell me! How do you know about me!?"

"Fine fine. I'll tell you." He got up out of his chair and walked up to me.

I then summoned my sword if he made a false move, but kept it at my side.

"Oh. I looked into his memory. That's also how I won the poker game. I can look into yours to."

I waved my sword at him, he jumped back swiftly.

"Too late, I've already seen into yours."

I looked to my feet, putting my hair in my face. He touched the tip of the sword and pushed it away. Getting close to me, he began to talked and whispered in my ear, "He's a sick man, you don't feel like the people you kill deserve it…you want to be free." I pulled my head back up. "You want to know something… there never was a contract. It was just a memory he planted into your head, but there still is something that keeps you bound."

"I know that, I also know there was never a contract. I can read minds too." I grinned "Its one of my many powers. In fact I think I'll read yours." My eyes turned purple as I looked up into his

* * *

"You… you… want me?" I turned away looking up through the hole in the sky circling the moon. "There's a key. If you want me, you need that. I cannot be freed myself, besides I only have power when I'm not bound to his tourment. Don't show yourself until you know how to get that key, if he finds out I didn't kill you he will make me regret it. I spread out my wings and flew off through the hole I made before.

Asagi, looking up where I left, Ruki came through the door at the end of the room. "Wow! What made that?"

"A fallen Angel did."

"Really Asagi, you and your stories. I think you just got angry again." Asagi turned from him and sat back down in his chair, continuing to read his book. "Ok I'll go call someone to repair it, again."


	2. The Story

Chapter 2 **The Story**

I flew back down to my masters' mansion. He was meeting me there. "The deed is done."

"That took longer than usual."

"He had some tricks up his sleeve." I walked back over to my cage, he chained me back to the wall and locked up the cage. Then left me in the dark.

I live in the darkness, that's what this world is made of. You can't see the stars at night, and you can't see the sun during the day. I guess that's just what happens when the place you live is in distress. I want to help, but I am bound by one of the people that causes the distress, actually he's a big part of it, my master. A once very secesful sciencetist. But then one day, he went made. Like sciencetist do when people wont ecept your creations. He bagan making human weapons. Taking innocent people of the street and experamenting on them. Few survived the process of creation. I was one that did survive. #22 to be exact. The government eventually found out about his science experaments. Most of the creations were killed or deystored, but a very very little ammount of them ecaped with there lives, and are now living as they did before.

He still wanted to experament, to make the perfect human weapon, but it was hard finding a subject when everyone knew you were crazy. But that's when he found me. A lonely little girl crying on the street corner, looking like she hasen't changed her clothes in weeks. He offered me a home, food, and shelter. But I had no idea it came at such high of a price. The torture, the pain I went through for 7 years for him to make what he did. I can still remember my blood curling screams. Nothing that man did was natural. Everyday, I was hoping something would go wrong, and I'd died. But when he finally finished me, that became nothing but myth. He did it, he created the perfect human weapon. The only flaw was who I was.

He could never control that.


	3. Freed

Chapter 3 **Freed…**

As I awoke the next morning, seeing the faded light coming through a small window, high on the wall. "A normal cloudy day." Sitting up, I looked down at my knees, seeing a slice of white bread on the floor. "That's it. Hmmm… he must be out somewhere, but where would he be this early in the morning?"

* * *

"Good morning Asagi", said Ruki, "Where are you off to?"

"Just for a walk, I need to think about some things", he replied while grabbing his black top hat and cane. Opened the wooden door to outside.

Walking down the stairs, the small wind blowing his hair, "another day in darkness.

* * *

"Does he really want me, who in their right mind would want to help me? All I do is kill and destroy, yet… he wasn't afraid, he didn't look away from me." My hair fell in my face, a small smile, and a tear down my eye. "Don't lie."

* * *

Walking down the street, his heals clicking on the concrete with his cane. The wilted trees passing by."Hmmm a key, I think I remember seeing that in his memories. A bronze key that looks like any other. I have to get that key, I have to help her!" He began to run down the street. (I don't know what to do, but she's been through more tortured then all of us combined… whatever it takes.)

* * *

"Hey."

I looked up fast, my tears flying off my face. There he was, right in front of me, my eyes widened. "You…you…"

"What's wrong, why are you crying."

"It's just th…" The door slammed open.

"What's going on in here?!" He looked over and saw Asagi. "I thought you killed this son of a bitch 22?!" I looked down into my knees again. "You disobeyed me!"

"Sorry master."

"I knew you'd turn on me, that's why I made this." He pulled out the key from his pocket.

(The key)

"Oh no!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"Run Asagi, he can control me with that, I won't be able to stop."

"If it means fighting you to free you then I'll do it."

He was putting energy into the key to connect me.

Chains came out of his hands. They connected to my arms, back, head and legs. "Let's see how big of a difference there is between past and present."

The door to my cage bursted open, the chain connected to the wall came out, taking stones with it. The stones still connected pulled down my head. Being controlled, my sword was summoned. He looked into my eyes. "There're white!" I jumped into the air and lifted my sword to him, then thrashed down. He blocked the hit with his cane. Taking the handle of it he pulled out a long thin blade. He took it and slashed my arm. Blood came spraying out. When it stopped he looked at my arm, (Its healing, fast.) I flash stepped over to him a sliced his arm in the same spot. Blood came pouring out.

"Don't hurt my toy."

"Why do you care? She's nothing but a puppet to you."

"True, which means I can do this." He clutched the key. I dropped my sword; it rang as it reached the ground. I started to scream as a held my head.

"BASTARD! What are you doing to her!?"

"You might want to do something quick, or I just might make her head explode."

Asagi lifted his sword, ran over to him, and sliced off his hand.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!" He kneeled to the floor holding the cut. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Asagi took the key out of the cut off hand. The chains disappeared. I went unconscious, and fell. Asagi rushed over and caught me. He put the key in his pocket, picked me up, and held me with two arms. He ran out of the building holding me tight. Looking down at me, my eyes closed. "You're ok, you're safe now. Lightning lit up the sky, thunder trembled. Rain drops fell on my face, looking like tears.

He finally reached the mansion. Opened the doors, rain blowing in getting the carpet wet, and lightning striking behind.

"Um… welcome back Asagi, what are you carrying there", asked Ruki.

He stepped more into the light."The fallen angel I told you about before."

"Her neck is chained, where did you find her?"

"From him."

"You went there alone."

"I had to save her. I didn't want to get you involved."

"Is she dead?"

"No just unconscious."

"Here, I'll help you take her to a bed room and, what happened to your arm?"

"She cut it."

"Hahaha that'll teach ya."

The brought me up the stairs and opened a door to an empty bedroom. They laid me down on the bed gently and put me under the covers to let me sleep. Asagi took out the key from his pocket and put it on the night table next to me.


End file.
